


The Demon King's Lover

by MissyMallow



Series: The Demon King's Tale [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Demons, Heaven, M/M, Reincarnation, True Love, Underworld, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: He was the Chosen One, the one who was destined to defeat Voldermort, the ferocious King. He was a force to reckon with, courageous,  and powerful.He was also a man whose heart has died with his lover.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Demon King's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063868
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	The Demon King's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!

"Do you trust me?"

Harry looked into the pair of grey eyes desperately, afraid that it was going to be his last moments seeing those eyes looking back at him. The pair of eyes that always filled with devotion and love, the pair of eyes that were currently stare at him with calmness despite the cataclysm that was surrounding them at the moment.

"I trust you with my whole life-"

"-Then you know that I am the only one who can do this."

"It's suicide," said Harry, voice cracked at the mere thought of losing this person. "You know it's a suicide mission and I can't let you do that!"

He knew he had said the wrong thing the moment those eyes went steel. "You're being incredibly selfish, Potter. We both know that I am the only one who can successfully sneak into the Palace!"

Harry immediately shut his eyes tightly as soon as the words were uttered; frustrated with the way he felt, frustrated with the whole situation, and even more so when he could feel his eyes turned wet. He was being selfish, he knew that. They have already planned the mission months ago, they have agreed and he had tried to ignore it until the day has come and yet when it does, his selfish heart couldn't let it happen.

"Harry," a soft voice called, and he felt a pair of warm hands cradle his face gently. "No matter what happened, I will come back to you, I promise."

It was bittersweet, Harry thought, when a pair of lips that he knew by heart sealed the promise, when at the same time, it felt like a farewell.

He growled at that, hands dropping his weapons as he wrapped them around the firm slim waist, bringing their bodies close together in a tight embrace. He let his tongue enter into the hot cavern that willingly let him in, and their teeth clashed when their tongue started to dance together. It was harsh, and messy, filled with desperation and Harry abused his power when he was allowed to dominate the kiss, letting his frustration seep through for the last time before he calmed down, and started to lead them into exchanging a slow kiss between two pairs of lovers in their own world.

They parted away eventually, collecting their breaths as they leaned into each other's foreheads. Harry couldn't help the smile that grew upon his face when he heard the sound of a small chuckle come from his lover. Now that he can think more clearly, he realised that he had acted pathetically earlier.

"If you don't come back to me within twenty four hours, I will kill everything." said Harry, agreeing reluctantly. After all, they were equal in every aspect and he has promised himself that he will never look down upon his lover's abilities. He refused to be an overprotective lover to the point that he was suffocating them. He was scared, obviously, but he knew he needed to put his trust on him.

"I am Draco Malfoy, son of the Grand Duke of the Demon Regime, Lucius Malfoy. You have my words, Harry James Potter, no matter what happens, I will come back to you." sworn Draco solemnly, with determination.

Harry took a deep breath, gazing into Draco’s eyes before he nodded, and stole a kiss from his lover's lips. "I will wait for you, and if you take too long to come back, I will bring you back to me by my own self."

Draco gave him a brilliant smile, "I will stay safe for you, darling."

"Then that's all I need for you to be, stay safe and be careful."

"I will bring Ginny with me, she's the General after all. She can cover my pretty arse." grinned Draco charmingly.

Harry breathlessly chuckled, knowing it was Draco’s tactic to distract him and of course he succeeded.

"Very well, then." said Harry, "Go on before I change my mind and lock you in."

"He's not incapable, you know."

They turned to the source's voice to see Ginny watching them with both fondness and annoyance from the camp's entrance, red hair waving when a breeze of wind blew her hair.

"I know that." replied Harry, unwrapping his hands around Draco but letting a hand drop at the back of his lower waist, just because.

"And yet, here you are, crying like a baby." teased Ginny, grinning when Harry scoffed.

"Don't tease him, Gin." smiled Draco. "He was just worried."

"Thank you, love." praised Harry, kissing Draco’s cheek as a reward for defending him.

At the sight, Ginny finally allowed herself to smile fondly. "I will take care of him with my life, Harry."

"And I you," said Draco.

"Both of you will take care of each other." stated Harry, "I want you two to come back safely as soon as the mission is complete."

"Yes, Chosen One." declared Draco and Ginny in unison, falling into a fit of laugh when Harry groaned in exasperation.

Before he could even defend himself, a mist of black suddenly appeared inside the camp, halting their banter, and they watched as the mist turned into Ron, who quickly found Harry's eyes and nodded.

"It's time."

Immediately, Harry's heart felt heavy. He turned to Draco and took a hold on his hand. "Find the last Horcrux, and destroy it. Come back to me as soon as possible."

"I will," promised Draco. "The front gate of the Palace will open on its own once the last Horcrux is destroyed. I will see you there."  
Harry nodded, "Take care."

"You too, sweetheart." reminded Draco, lifting Harry's hand that was holding him and gave a chaste kiss on his knuckles. He let go and Harry watched with a heavy heart as Draco walked towards Ginny, taking the equipment that was handed to him from the General. With a parting glance, Draco and Ginny disappeared into black mist.

He couldn't let his eyes stray away from the spot Draco and Ginny had gone, until Ron came and gave a firm squeeze on his shoulder.

"He will be safe, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "I know he will be."

And yet, in a blink of an eye, his world was turned upside down.

Harry knew something went wrong when the moment the front gate of the Palace was opened, there was no sight of the two warriors greeting them from the other side of the gate.

He had ignored the ugly feeling inside his chest, and proceeded to lead his army into the Palace of Voldemort with a sole motivation of achieving victory, defeat the Death Eaters and overthrown the King's throne.

He had managed to lead his army, he had managed to execute their plan perfectly.

And yet.

If only Harry moved faster, if only Harry knew where to find Draco, if only he was not distracted by his own battle, if only he was there with Draco, he would have arrived much earlier, he would have manage to prevent it, he would have protected him, he would not have to witness the sight of the Elder Sword of Voldemort sunk right into the chest of his lover where his heart was placed, he would not have to witness the way the light in those grey eyes dimmed, he would not have to witness the way his precious body was tossed aside as if he was nothing.

Harry doesn't remember losing control, he doesn't remember unleashing his power as he charged towards Voldemort; having only one purpose in his mind and that was to kill the King of Demon Regime with his own hands. He doesn't remember getting wounded, he doesn't remember summoning his lover's sword, the black blade of Hawthorne as he used all his strength to breach into Voldemort's defenses. He doesn't remember succeeding to steal an opening, using the opportunity to swing the black blade towards the King's neck and cleanly separated the head from its body, he doesn't remember that he had managed to end the life of Voldemort, making him as the new King of the Demon Regime.

What he remembered instead; crawling towards the body of his lover with all his might when his body gave up on him. He remembered the dimmed light of the grey eyes greeted him proudly. He remembered the slight tug of the lips he adored when he managed to reach him. He remembered the shaky long fingers that tried to caress his face for the last time.

"I'm- I'm proud o-of you," his lover had whispered.

"Don't leave me, please!" begged Harry desperately, using his leftover strength to pull Draco into his lap, and wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing their face together. "I can't do this without you."

"I- I already- use all my power to- so- so I can say, say my farewell to you," whispered Draco, eyes wet with tears, bloodied lips stretch into a small smile. "I, I love you, with all my heart."

"No! No, please!" cried Harry, hopelessly holding onto his lover, burying his face into his hair. "Please, please I can save you, I can save you!"

"Ginny." whispered Draco, "Save Ginny."

"No, love! No!" howled Harry, screaming when he couldn't feel the intake of breath from his lover, couldn't feel the pulse throbbing from his veins. He screamed when he felt the body of his lover went motionless, as he desperately begged him to come back, desperately dropping kisses onto his lover's beautiful face, hopelessly wishing that he could reverse the time.

His agony turned into confusion however, when his lover's body was surrounded with lights all of a sudden. He unconsciously tightened his grip when the lights turned brighter, particles of his lover's body suddenly turned into the lights itself, dissipating upwards into thin air.

"H-hey, where do you want to take him?" cried Harry, "He's mine. Give him back!"

He panicked when he saw that the lights had taken most of his lover's body, particles of bright sparkles went upwards dancing beautifully, as if Draco was someone it wanted to welcome to be amongst the Magnificent.

Harry sobbed, turning to face his lover's beautiful face for the last time and dropped a chaste kiss to the parted pair of lips lovingly, before he turned towards the sparkles and lights. "Please let him be where he meant to be. Please take care of him for me."

He helplessly watched as the lights danced around his lover's body, taking him particles by particles, and closed his eyes when the last particles of lights brought his lover away from him forever between its sparkles.

He may have become the King of the Demon Regime, he may have his victory, but it was nothing when he had lost everything.

"Farewell, my love."

\---

Five years into his reign, with the help of his trusted friends and allies, Harry had managed to build a powerful empire. He was one of the most respectable Demon King ever existed, and he was also the youngest Demon King that managed to rule the Demon Regime. He has everything, and yet, he has nothing.

One would say that he was only an empty shell of a man that used to live for the mere purpose of existence. He has no purpose, moving like a loving corpse, only breathing to execute his role as a King.

Five years in, and he-

"Harry!!"

He turned towards Ginny who was running towards him urgently, legs carrying her as fast as she could. There was a large giddy smile carved upon her face that led Harry into confusion. He has never seen those smiles after the War.

"Harry!" beamed Ginny once she stood in front of him and Harry blinked up at her in perplexity.

"Do you have something to say to me?" asked Harry, carefully.

Ginny laughed, carefree and loud as she dropped both of her hands on his shoulders, and gazed down on him in a knowing look; bright and wide.

"Harry, we found him."

Harry's eyes widened, heart started hammering through his ribcage as he looked at Ginny unbelievably. "What?"

"We found him!" yelled Ginny in excitement, eyes went glassy with tears.

"We found Draco!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in tumblr: MissyMallow


End file.
